


Guiding light

by flame_prince (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [18]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/flame_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/567688.html?thread=79644552#t79644552">any anime. any, <em>I was the one who followed / And you were the one who was leading</em></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guiding light

Everyone always seemed to think Makoto was just trailing after him.

It was more like Mako was a light, _so bright_ , though his eyes had adjusted and now that light guided him.

Haru wasn't sure how they missed Makoto's shine. He'd almost been blinded by it.


End file.
